A lesson in love: stories of Aya and Rei
by xoxkawaii-chan
Summary: a little collection of Aya and Rei love stories :3


Disclaimer:  
no. I don't own GALS!  
these stories are not 100 mine. Read the reason below.  
  
Y'know those small stories about love you see on people's websites? Well, I decided to take them and use them as tiny stories about Aya and Rei. This fic is only a small break from my other fic, 'A Kogal Vacation!' R&R please! I'll be updating once I find a love story like these!  
  
One night Aya and Rei were driving home from the movies. Aya sensed there was something wrong because of the painful silence they shared between them that night. Rei Told Aya he'll quietly to pull over because he wanted to talk. he told her that his feelings have changed and it was time to move on. A silent tear slid down her face as she slowly reached into her pocket and passed him a folded note. At that moment, a drunk driver was speeding down that very same street. He swerved right into the passengers seat and Aya died instantly. Miraculously Rei survived. Remembering the note, he pulled it out and read it." Without your love I would die. I love you…"  
  
-----------------------  
  
this story is on their POV.  
  
Aya: I saw him again.  
Rei: I saw her again  
Aya: He's as handsome as ever… I probably haven't changed since we were last together.  
Rei: She's the most beautiful person in the world.  
Aya: I asked him how his girlfriend was.  
Rei: She asked me how my girlfriend was.  
Aya: He told me they were happy, in love.  
Rei: I lied. She's the only one I'll every truly love.  
Aya: he gave me a friendly hug.  
Rei: I held her one last time.  
Aya: We said our good-byes.  
Rei: I watched her walk away.  
Aya: I still love him.  
Rei: I still love her. -  
pretend Aya and Rei are really close friends in this one….  
------  
Questions  
Aya: Hey Rei!  
Rei: Hey Aya he smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
Aya: uh Rei?  
Rei: yes Aya?  
Aya: Am I pretty?  
Aya always wanted to know. Whenever she looked at the mirror, all she could see was this plain face. Nothing special about her. Rei: No.  
Aya's smile faded. She tried asking another questions.  
Aya: would you cry if I ever left?  
Rei: no.  
Aya felt hurt… but she kept asking questions.  
Aya: Do you even want me in your life?  
Rei: No  
Aya: Do you even like me?  
Rei: No.  
Tears swelled up in Aya's eyes. She turned to run, but Rei grabbed her wrist.  
Rei: Aya…You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I dont want you. I need you I wouldn't cry if you left! I would die! I don't like you. I love you.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aya had a disease… she was dying. Rei new this, so he wanted to make the last moments of her life the happiest. He sang her to sleep every night under the moon and stars, with his arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her safe and warm. Rei will love Aya till the end of time and beyond, as she does him.  
their are entwined for eternity, that is, if people had an eternity.  
Eternity doesn't apply to Aya. As time caught up with her, Rei watched her wilt, like a flower under the sun too long. He'll still love her with all his heart, but sadness will fill his days as he watches her fade away. their love will be evergreen, but she will pass on,  
leaving him heart broken and utterly alone in this world. He will spend the rest of his life living on the memories of her.  
Even the wind will echo with Aya's laughter.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aya and Rei were on a motorcycle ride late at night…  
Aya: Rei! Slow down!  
her eyes were shut tight, as she clung to Rei.  
Rei: No way! This is fun!  
Aya: sigh okay then.  
Rei: Aya, take off my helmet and put it on.  
Aya put on his helmet.  
Rei: Aya, do you love me?  
Aya: of course I do Rei! I love you!  
Aya gave him a squeeze, he smiled.  
All of a sudded, they crashed. Aya survived, but Rei died instantly.  
it turns out that the brakes on the motor cycle breaks had broken. Rei didn't want to scare Aya, so he pretended nothing wrong was going on. Rei sacrificed himself for the love of his life.

* * *

tell me if you see any small stories like these :D maybe make on for me especially for this?? I'll credit youu…. (okay, yes. I AM that desperate. Do you know how hard it is to find stories like these?? 


End file.
